Rushing Into Marraige
by Magda Cullen
Summary: Are Ginny and Blaise rushing into Marraige just becausen the war is starting? There is no doubt that they love each other but is it possible for them to slow down. Ginny's brothers are out of character. I might add some RWHG CCHP and other pairings into i
1. Chapter 1

Chappy 1

"Ginerva Weasely, if you don't get out of bed this instant we will leave to go school shopping without you." Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Fine mum. I'm up. Just let me get dressed." I said loudly hoping she could here me. "She knows I hate it when she uses my full name. No one outside my family even knows that Ginny isn't my full name." I muttered as I started throwing things o the floor. "Mmm no too Slytherin" I said throwing the green velvet pants, matching velvet jumper, and the black tank top with silver stars son it on the floor. " Then again, I said rethinking the matter." Blaise might like it." Ahh, Blaise Zabini. My current boyfriend for seven months. No, wait I correct my self, my current secret boyfriend for seven months. I'm meeting him at two in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, my twin brothers, Fred and George's joke shop. We would be meeting in the Leaky Cauldron a pubish type thing were we floo to before mum lets us school shop instead of there shop except for the fact that the twins already know that were dating. (They walked in on me and Blaise kissing in and unused classroom. Meh, You can't even imagine how much blackmail I had to use so they wouldn't tell anyone.) I had already met Blaises family. They were real nice. Considering that I was a gryf and a Weasley to boot. Blaise had wanted to meet my family too. I warned him that Ron (the bloody git) would try to wring his neck with his bear hands, but he didn't care and kept insisting that he met my family. So from the joke shop he would help me pick out my dress robes, then we would my family for our annual ice cream hour. And when I say family, I mean my whole family. Harry and Hermione included.

"GINERVA ANN WEASLEY WE ARE LEAVING" My mom screamed impatiently, interrupting my thoughts.

" Okay mum, I'm coming. Don't leave without me" We were going by floo powder and I hated using floo by myself. It creeps me out. " Oops, hehehe forgot my purse" I said nervously, earning a dirty look from my mother. "Mum, I said getting exasperated, just let everyone else go before me."

" They have already," she stated coolly. I realized that she was right.

" Okay mum I'm sorry But I want some new dress robes and I can use the money I earned Babysitting for the Giff kids and Tutoring at Hogwarts" I said waiting for her reply.

"Well?" She said expectantly

"Well what?"

"What are you waiting for get your money!"

"Sorry." I said already half way up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Aaarrrrg" I screamed, " mom can you accio my purse please?"

"Why" came the faint reply and without waiting for the answer my purse came flying out from beneath the pile of clothes covering my trunk. Practically flying down the stairs I hugged my mom as she handed me my purse, grabbed a handful of floo powder (just a little more than needed) threw it into the fire jumped in, took in a giant breath of air and shouted " Leaky Cauldron". As the tingly sensation passed I could see the Leaky Cauldron. I let out the breath I had been holding only to suck it in again. There was Blaise. Standing there with a bloody nose, Harry holding his arms behind his back, and Ron, my brother, about to punch him again.

"What are you doing?" I screeched at The two Idiots trying to beat my boyfriend up. Harry, looking rather scared at the look on my face and the tone of my voice, instantly dropped Blaises arms. Ron, I repeat the bloody git, still tried to punch Blaise.

"Ron" I said trying to control my anger. " Touch him again and I swear I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to move. And when we get to Hogwarts I will hex you so bad not even the best medi- witch at St.Mungos will be able to piece you back together."

"B-B-But Gin, Ron stuttered, this guy said he was here to see you. And he said you were his girlfriend."

"Ron, I yelled at him, He is here to see me. And I am His girlfriend"

" But Ginny. He's a slytherin"

"WHO CARES?" I yelled as loud as I could

" GINERVA ANN WEASLEY" said a voice behind me " you are creating a scene"

" I'm creating the scene?" I screeched failing to control my anger." I'm creating the scene? Mum, Harry and Ron just bloody beat up Blaise Zabini. Who by the way happens to be my boyfriend, just because he's a SLYTH?"

"Huh Ronald Weasley, my mother said finally taking in the scene, Don't you dare try to sneak away. You either Mr. Potter." she grabbed each of their ears "Frankly, I don't care If Your not my son Harry. And I don't care if you had a good reason or not you cannot go around beating people up"

"Mum, I said weakly from the chair next to Blaise, whose nose was still bleeding and was getting a nasty bruise around his eye, can you fix Blaise now?"

"Of course dear, she said kindly towards me, Ron and Harry if you move a muscle Your punishment will be worse than it is already. Now Blaise dear if you'll just stand under some light I'll be able to fix those injuries.


	2. Authors Note

Hey Peoples. Sorry I haven't updated lately, my Beta, Ellie Brook's, is working on correcting my first chapter. It will be reposted soon I promise. Thanks to you all who reviewed. Love you all, it was fairly helpful. Look forward to some kissing and some Hermione.

LOVE Y'ALL

Carry


	3. Chapter 2

Chappy 2

"Hahaha, Ginerva? That's your full name?" Blaise said sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I said hugging his waist.

"No, I like it " he said planting a kiss on my eyebrow

"Blaise I'm sorry about what my brother an Harry did"

"Awe it's okay."

" Hey I thought we were meeting at my brothers joke shop."

" Yeah well..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Weelll. I love you, Ginny."

"I Love you too, Blaise but what's that got to with anything?"

"You know I'm coming back to school to apprentice with Snape right?"

"Yes Blaise. And I'm coming back to school to do my seventh year of Hogwarts"

"Well, Ginny willyoumarrymebecauseidontwantyoutogobacktoschoolandfindsomeone

elsethenbreakupwithmebecauseireallyloveyouandidontwanttoloseyou." he turning one sentence into one word and producing a ring.

"Well Blaise I don't wanna lose you either. Wait," I said taking in the first half of his sentence and the ring at the same time." you just...then you...then..." okay gin, I thought, deep breath hyperventilating is a big no no here. You love him right? Yes of course I love him. Then what would be the problem if you got engaged? Well after all my brothers here this Blaise will be dead within the hour.

No he won't

Yes he will

No

Yes

No

Yes you know what your right I think I will say yes

"Blaise" I said tenderly

"Your gonna say no I just knew it. Why di..."

"BLAISE" I said cutting him off a little sharper than necessary "Of course I'll marry you"

"You will?" He said taking the ring out of the box

"Yes Blaise nothing would make me happier" I stated as he slipped the ring on to my left ring finger. His eyes usually violet were now bright purple. His happy eyes, I thought as I gave him a passionate kiss.

"Now I was gonna get some new dress robes" I said casually

"Really?" he asked. We continued walking down Diagon alley. He grabbed my hand and started tugging me toward the other side of the street.

"Blaise? Where are we going?"

"Ohh I Just thought you might want to go see where I got my dress robes"

"Blaise" I said hoping he would pick up on the warning in my voice. He didn't. Meh, men are so thick.

"Yes dear?" came the flippant reply

"Blaise you know I can't afford those ones that are custom made plus, I need to get my books, some new quills. Lots of ink, before I can even think about getting dress robes and my mum gave some money to buy and owl because I got my head girl badge in the mail yesterday"

"You got head girl? That's terrific. And don't worry about the cost of the custom made ones I'll buy them. Were here," he said. I looked up to see a hanging blue star with the words 'Gathering Blue" on it

"Ohh and Ginny?"

I sighed "yeah Blaise?"

"In case you didn't get that I said I would buy them"

"But Blaise I can't let you do that" I said weakly

"Yes you can we are engaged and I will buy you the dress robe. Now what color do you wand? Some red ones?"

"No how about green with silver trim?"

"Interesting choice c'mon we need to get you measured," he said tugging me inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Chappy3

The dress robes ended up being silver with green trim and so soft it feels like there not even there. We went to Gringotts; the bookstore, were we got quills, parchment, and my school books; and a new place called pets r us where I got my pitch black owl. We were walking towards the ice cream place when we saw Hermione, who also knew about me and Blaire's secret romance.

"Hermione, I screeched and ran up to her for a hug.

"Hi Ginny, you look great. Happier from the last time I saw you. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Well you know how Blaise, Ron, and Harry are all apprenticing at hogwarts?"

"Yeah Hermione"

"Well so am I"

"You're kidding!"

"No"

"That's great 'mione I got head girl."

"You did?" she looked surprised but happy all the same.

"Yeah and guess what else?" I looked at Blaise and he nodded his head up and down a millimeter

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone," I said warningly.

"Promise!"

"Okay...well you how me and Blaise were dating?"

"Were? Ohh no Ginny you didn't brea...eeeeeeea" I showed her my ring. She screeched so loud even more people started looking at us than before.

"You're engaged?"

"Better believe it!"

"Well congrats. That's absolutely perfect!"

"I know. I'm gonna tell every one at the ice cream place. Which was where we were heading before we ran into you. All six of my brothers, will be there plus five of there wives you and Harry, plus Cho and my parents. "

"Well after I finished some errands ill head over there."

"Hey I'll come too if it's okay."

"Sure, it shouldn't take more that a half hour."

"Okay, Blaise ill meet you at the flower shop next to Ice Cream Mountain in 45 minutes. Okay?" I said in Blaises direction, who had started playing with my hair.

"Okay Gin-bug Bye"

"Bye" I said giving him butterfly kisses on his mouth.


	5. Chapter 4

Chappy4

"Okay Blaise, this is it. Now you have to face down six of my brothers plus Harry my mum and my dad. Lucky you."

"Hey gin?" he said tenderly

"Yes Blaise?"

"Can we elope instead?"

"NO" I said playfully swatting him on the Arm." lets go" I said tugging him in after me everybody was already there. Good thing we reserved it, I thought, then nobody will witness my family and friends murdering Blaise.

"Hi everybody" I said looking at the table full of my family. Bill sat next to his wife Fleur, then Charlie, his wife Emily, and their 4 month old baby Jacob, next to them sat Hermione, Ron, Harry, his wife Cho, Fred, wife Angelina, George, wife Alicia, Percy, and his wife Penelope. My parents sat at the ends of the table. "This is my boy friend Blaise" I looked up at Blaise, Who raised his left eyebrow slightly. I got up on tiptoes and whispered in his ear "let me eat my ice cream first, then we can tell them. Oh and be prepared to make a quick getaway. I can apparate so we can go to your place. Okay? Good." I said then led him to the chairs my mum conjured.

"Soo, Blaise." Charlie said." My name is Charlie, this is my wife Emily, and my son Jacob."

Blaise looked like he was gonna reply but Bill jumped in right after Charlie then it went around the table one after the other. "And I'm Bill. This is my wife Fleur."

"I'm Percy. This is my wife Penny."

" Nice to see you again Blaise. In case you forgot. I'm George. My wife here is Alicia"

"And I'm his twin, Fred. This is my wife..."Angelina cut him off with a glare." Hi Blaise, I'm Angelina"

" Hello Blaise, I'm Cho. I hear you already Know Harry Here" Cho elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Oh sorry Blaise" came a murmured apology.

Ron, again I say, BLOODY GIT, didn't say anything, but gave Blaise the same dirty look he gave me when I pushed him in the lake fully clothed during his 5th year.

Hermione remained silent, but gave me questionable looks.

Once the introductions were finished, the questions and advice came,

"Hurt her, I hurt you."

" Is this a serious relationship?"

"Don't get engaged too soon" (at this Hermione snorted)

"If you make her cry, we have ways of torture."

"Yeah and none are too pleasant."

Through this Blaise tried his best not to look frightened

After about twenty minutes of this, I looked around. The ice cream was finished.

"Blaise" I whispered into his ear. "I'm gonna tell them. Wait about five seconds then we'll apparate to your flat okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" came the barley audible reply

"Okay here goes" I stood up. "Hey every one. I have an announcement to make" the room got dead silent. I looked to Blaise for help. 'Go on' he mouthed

"Okay...um...Blaise and Me are...getting...married" I said elongating the sentence with out realizing it. "Lets go," I said to Blaise. And with a POP we were gone, but not without seeing Hermione turn beet red and slide down in her chair, the threatening way Bill was looking at Blaise, and the sounds of absolute panic.


	6. Chapter 5

Chappy5

DEAR 'MIONE,

I'M GOING TO BE AT BLAISES UNTIL THINGS COOL DOWN AT HOME.

THE RETURN ADDRESS IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS LETTER. WE PUT

UP WARDS AGAINST FLOO AND APARATION, BUT YOU CAN FLY OUT

HERE ANYTIME. I HOPE MY MUM DIDN'T FLIP OUT TOO BADLY. DO

YOU LIKE MY NEW OWL? MUM GAVE ME MONEY TO BUY HIM

BECAUSE I GOT HEAD GIRL. BLAISE HELPED ME PICK IT OUT.

PLEASE, I'MBEGGING YOU TO DROP BYE SOMETIME. SEND YOUR

REPLY BACK WITH CHAOS. (MY OWL) HE'S NAMED AFTER THE DAY

I GOT HIM WHICH WAS CERTAINLY CAOTIC. SEE YOU SOON

LYLAS

GIN

I rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it to chaos's leg. Who flew out the window as soon as the bow was tied?

"Hey gin? What kind of sauce do you want for the pasta?" Blaise called from the kitchen. He was a magnificent cook. Did it the muggle way too.

"uhh...what kind do we have?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Alfredo and tomato" he said " I told you that twenty minutes ago. When I first asked you"

"Sorry Blaise I was sending an owl to 'mione, what kind of Alfredo sauce is it?"

"Cheesy"

"Smart ass"

"HEY" I said after he pulled my hair.

I pinched him

He socked me in the arm

I kicked him in the shin

He pinched me in the butt.

I stuck my tongue out at him

"That's all you could come up with?" he scoffed "sticking your tongue out at me. I was getting ready for some bat-bougie hexes coming my way"

"Well if you really want my hexes..." I said reaching for my wand

"NO, I was just saying that it was strange" he said turning back to the sauce " Alfredo it is then, hey when you owled Hermione you didn't by any chance tell here where we were living did you?"

"Hehehehe" I laughed nervously " why do you ask?"

"Well she could decide to meddle and tell your family the address."

"Ohh well I had to tell her so she could drop by sometime"

"Okay, but if some one from your family just 'drops by", he said putting finger quotes on the phrase 'drops by' "I will be holding you fully responsible"

"Fine then, be that way" I said, mock anger dripping from my voice.

" I will," he said, planting a firm kiss on my lips.

ONE HOUR LATER

The knock at the door made me jump. Blaise and I had just finished clearing the table and we were getting ready to watch /The Ring\ on TV which is a muggle box with people on the inside.

"Blaise, Get the door will you, I'll put the DVD in." He got up and did as he was told. I just love that he's so obedient.

" Uhh, Gin-Bug. Someone's here to see you" Blaise called from the door. "Coming" I called walking through the kitchen to the front door. I cursed under my breath when I saw who it was.


	7. I am Continueing The Story!

Oh Goodness, It has been a while, hasn't it? To the people who were actually reading this, I'm sorry about the abrupt stop of the updates. I HAVE REASONS! First of all, My computer died, taking all of my WIP's with it, Including the next four chapters of this! Second, I realized that this is a really crap story and I didn't know where I was going with it, But seeing as I now have an outline, and a few of these chapters half-way edited, I'm thinking about re-doing it. But I probably won't if no one wants to read it, all right?

SO it is Imperative that you review to this and tell me if you would like me to continue, cause otherwise, I'm gonna, you know, not.

Also, I'm currently looking for a Beta, so if anyone is offering... Well, you know.

Love Y'all Lots!

Mags


End file.
